


Moments after death

by BowtiedWhouffle



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Death, Episode: s09e10 Face the Raven, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowtiedWhouffle/pseuds/BowtiedWhouffle
Summary: A brief writing about Clara's death in face the raven.





	

As soon as the raven entered Clara's body the Doctor watched on in horror with fear on his face there was nothing he could do at this moment to save her. Clara then started to scream in pain as the raven slowly killed her from the inside. Her screams echoed threw the Doctors head as he continued to watch the horrific scene unfold. Moments later what felt like an eternity to both The Doctor and Clara her screams had stopped, silence was in the cold air as the black smoke exited Clara's mouth. The Doctor stepped forward slowly his hearts ached in disbelief as the black smoke blew into the cold night.

 

The Doctor stood there looking down at Clara who was laying dead on the cold street as the events that just happened played over in his head again. The Doctor then stepped closer now towering over Clara's dead body and bent down lifting her up in his arms very slowly and gently. As he carried her slowly back inside having her in his arms reminded him of all the times he used to lift her up giving her a spin hug she always laughed at that he remembered as a tear rolled down his face. Soon as he got her inside he walked into a bed room and laid her down on the bed gently and looked down at her as his hand brushed over the top of hers it was cold to the touch and that's when he knew she was really gone. He knew he would never feel the warmth of her touch ever again and he would never hear her wonderful laugh again and it broke his hearts.

 

Everything that is and was Clara Oswald was gone like a breath on a mirror gone in an instance and there was nothing the Doctor could do at the moment but of course he blamed nobody but himself because he had a duty of care. With a tear in his big sad eyes he bent down and kissed the top of her head softly and pulled a blanket over her tucking her in bed as if she was only sleeping. Before leaving her he whispered softly to her saying "Goodbye my impossible girl I'm sorry" He then walked to the door and took one last look at Clara looking on sadly before leaving the room.


End file.
